The Konoha Breakfast Club
by Akashadon
Summary: My first ever fan fiction and my first summary. I am a very devoted fan to Naruto, but I also looove yaoi, and the awesome classic 'The Breakfast Club' so here comes a little mix between two goods! It's rated M for language and smeeex!
1. prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful creation that is Naruto, if I did there would be a lot more yaoi! Nor do I own The breakfast club!

Warnings: This story will be yaoi and is rated M for language and later chapters

Pairings: Neji/Gaara Haku/Zabuza Iruka/Kakashi

Author's Notes: These are some of my favortie yaoi pairings and couplings! Enjoy my twisted fantasies inspired by my favorite movie! ^^

Normal pov.

The sun cast its lazy light on Konoha High school an early Saturday morning. The normally closed school was now opening to receive five students for a full-day detention. In his office sat Iruka Umino, the selected teacher to hold the day's detention.

"Let's see here."

He shuffled through his files, pulling out the ones matching the students for the day. Today he would be looking after Zabuza Momochi, Rock Lee, Gaara Sabaku, Haku Ashika and Neji Hyuuga.

"Oh great…" he muttered under his breath, taking a sip from his coffee.

"A criminal, a brain, a basket case, a wannabe princess and a jock! This will surely be a long tiresome day."

A look at the clock told him they'd be arriving in a couple of minutes. He got up with a sigh.

"Momochi better be at his best behavior today" He grumbled while rubbing his head with a scowl on his face.


	2. The flock gathers

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful creation that is Naruto, if I did there would be a lot more yaoi! Nor do I own The breakfast club!

Warnings: This story will be yaoi and is rated M for language and later chapters

Pairings: Neji/Gaara Haku/Zabuza Iruka/Kakashi

Author's Notes: These are some of my favortie yaoi pairings and couplings! Enjoy my twisted fantasies inspired by my favorite movie! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zabuza pov.

Zabuza Momochi made his way slowly to the school. Another fucking Saturday in that god forsaken hell hole. He was wearing a long black leather jacket; underneath he was wearing a black T-shirt with an open, brown button up shirt over. His dark jeans had several rips along the legs, mostly around the knees. On his feet were big military boots, the only thing he had ever gotten from his father that was worth anything. Around his neck was a silver chain with a small Lion hanging from it, a zodiac necklace his mom gave him when he was little, and the only thing he owned that he actually treasured.

With a deep exhale he took out and lit a cigarette. Hope Umino Sensei has cooled off since last time. Zabuza had in a way of getting back at the teacher for confiscating his cigarettes played him a little prank. When Umino was taking a bathroom break, Zabuza had taken the liberty to loosen all the screws on the man's desk chair.

How was I supposed to know that when his thick head would smash the wall behind him that the wall shelf above him would tip and shower his head with books? He remembered with slight dread the furious look the teacher had given him when he, with a face red with anger, nostrils flaring and eyes screaming bloody murder, bellowed that Zabuza would be spending the rest of detention in the bathroom on third floor.

Zabuza shivered at the thought. The bathroom wasn't used by students or teachers that week. A little prank involving Zabuza, his friends, some dynamite, and the toilet in the second stall resulted in a broken, clogged, open drain that smelt putrid. That's what had got him in detention for last week, today and the coming four Saturdays. When the dynamite had gone off, his friends had scurried away like scared rats, but I was too lost in the destruction the prank had caused that I couldn't move. So ultimately, I was the only one at the scene when the room was filled with curious students and teachers. Umino exploded almost as bad as the dynamite that day. Zabuza shivered again. Luckily the bathroom was fixed during the week, so he wouldn't have to worry about ending up there again.

Usually Zabuza had detention alone to prevent him from disturbing the other students, but this detention however would be different thanks to the chair incident. He had heard from a friend that had asked around a little that he would be sharing today's detention with four other guys. Lost in thought he didn't take notice of the car that was currently screeching to a halt right next to him. He slowed his steps further when he noticed that Umino was waiting by the school entrance. He barely registered the red head that was stepping out of the car with a scowl on his pale face, his green eyes glaring at Zabuzas back.

.

.

.

Gaara pov.

Gaara was out his mind with rage. It was ridiculous that he had to go to school on a saturday, it was enoying that his mother-figure of a sister nagged about his behaviour all the way to school, and he was slightly disapointed that the car had not hit the guy walking past it. Had the car hit him, it would have taught the guy to watch where he's going.

With at slight smirk on his face he slammed the car door shut, muting the sound of his sisters nagging voice about how she would have a talk with their father about his detention. he didn't care, he was hardly ever home. Work was more important than his three kids, that often got into some kind of trouble in school, or at a popular club because you kneeled a guy in the crotch for feeling up your chest. Who is she to talk anyways? At least I'm not banned from the school, yet. Their father worked with politics, and resently transfered to Konoha, forcing Gaara to a new school with new mindless student he culdn't care less about, or have less desire to get to know. He adjusted his big, black shoulder bag, and with the scowl back on his face, started to walk towards the school entrance, making a turn around the big truck blocking the way.

His brother had made a joking comment this morning about Gaara beeing more colorful than normal. He had answered the comment with a glare. He was wearing a several sizes too big sip up hoody with a picture of a racoon on the back The shirt was black, with some red mxed into the stitching. he was wearing tight black jeans and black converse, around his neck was a big purple and black scarf that shielded the lower part of his face, if he were to pull up the hood on the shirt, only his eyes would be seen.

he arrived at the shool steps, but stopped half way up, leaning against the railing. Umino would surely wait until everyone to arrive before they all went inside, so venturing up the stairs and joining the fuming teacher and that ass hole Momochi, was not something he would care for, or need to do right now. With a glare at the truck he put his earphones in his ears, turning on his iPhone and blasting Dir En Greys song, Kasumi, on full volume, drowning out the boring reprimanding Umino Sensei was giving Momochi about behaving today.

.

.

.

Neji pov.

With a sigh Neji Hyuuga looked at the three figures standing at the entrance, trying half heartedly to listen to his uncles lecture

"I understan that you don't wish to be here Neji, but you have to take responsibility for your own actions. You should be happy I managed to convince hatake san to keep you on the martial arts team."

"Yeah yeah, I know. You've already pointed that out a thousand times."

With a stoic face, neji climbed out of the truck and started to walk up the stairs, tossing his long brown hair in place after hanhing his bag over his shoulder. He had the typical Hyuuga family look, pale skin, and even paler eyes, almost white. He was wearing a beige jacket with big buttons, with a simple but nice white button up shirt beneath. He was wearing a par of dark blue jeans and white sneakers. His long hair that reached a little ways beyond his shoulders were tied halfway down to prevent the hair from becoming a disturbance. He greeted Umino sensei who gave him a quick nod before continuing his lecturing of Momochi. He snorted, that guy always got himself in trouble.

This guy however, I'm not sure if I've seen him red head, who had a very heavy aura of boredome had a very unique look that neji was sure he would have remembered. he was very short, and pale, with messy unruly red hair, around his eyes was a thick layer of eyeliner. As neji was doing his observations of the boy, the red head looked up from his iPhone, and Neji could now see a pair of foam green eyes. Neji was momentarily stunned with the amazing contrast the red, black and green made, but was shaken out of it when he noticed the glre he was receiving. During his moment of admoration, their eyes had met, and the red head was obviously not happy about beeing stared at. he also noticed a slight pout on the red heads thin lips.

"NEJII!"

He was filled with cold dread at the sound of his name beeing shouted from the parking lot. Oh no, please don't let it be him. Turning towards the parking lot, his dred was confirmed . Neji's constant nightmare, Rock Lee. Lee was a guy he used to be friends with when he grew up, however, once they reached high school, they were devided into different clicks. neji swiftly became popular with his good looks, brains, and carisma, and Lee,well Lee was the very bottom of the social heap. They both shared a deep interest in martial arts, but due to lack of funds Lee had been unable to join the school team. Sometimes however, they would still meet after school or on weekends to hang out or practice at the gym down town, away from the disapproving eyes of Neji's friends. Seeing that it was indeed a sturday, and not a real school day, Lee must be expecting them to be in friend mode. stealing a glance at momochi who was chuckling at lee's goofy ness, Neji understood that it would not work. Zabusa Momochi was one of the worst guys in school to disbehave around. he was one of those who had made himself popular by mischief and fear, and he wouldn't think twice about making Neji a school wide mockery by monday morning. If his friends found out that he hang out with a guy like Lee, they would all laugh at him, and he would loose his social status. With a deep sigh and a hopeful wish of understanding, Neji looked over at Lee and gave him a hard glare and a small shake of his head, and then closed his eyes at the hurt evident on the other boys face.


	3. The group is complete

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful creation that is Naruto, if I did there would be a lot more yaoi! Nor do I own The breakfast club!

Warnings: This story will be yaoi and is rated M for language and later chapters

Pairings: Neji/Gaara Haku/Zabuza Iruka/Kakashi

Author's Notes: These are some of my favortie yaoi pairings and couplings! Enjoy my twisted fantasies inspired by my favorite movie! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Lee pov.

Rock Lee, was by everyone elses opinion a strange guy, but he himself, and his youthful steph father did not agree. Lee was a boy with a very special look. He had large black eyes, a bob hair cut, he had the energy of a rabid squirrel on speed (Lol, over the hedge kicks ass), but what differed him the most was his clothes, Lee always, ALWAYS wore something green. Green pants, shorts, shirts, sweathers, jackets, socks, and sometimes even green underwhere. The only thing he had that was not green was a pair of orange leg warmers he got from his steph father last christmas, and he had wore them as often as he could since then. Today he wore a simple green T-shirt with a open forrest green vest over, he had a pair of green tight pants, black sandals, and his orange leg warmers. He also wore a red belt around his waist, clashing awfully with the green, so did his big lime green school bag. But he didn't care, he never cared what people thought about the way he looks. He always kept his mood up, except for today.

Since breakfast this morning, Lee had been a nervous heap about going to his first ever detention. He had with a sulky mood, walked to school instead of running as he usually did, the longer it took to get to the school the better. Nearing his doom, he looked up and noticed Neji, his nervous mood was quickly washed of at the realisation that he would be spending the dreaded day with his old youthful friend. It was a saturday, there was no posse, he and Neji could be themself! With happines filling him with new energy he let out an excited shout to get his friends attention. "NEJII!" The shout got some attention allright, and with a face-splitting smile he expected a smile in return, but was shocked into a halt at the glare he recieved instead. At first he couldn't understand why Neji would act like that towards him, but he understood once he took a second look at the other people on the stairs. Zabuza Momochi was famous with his crushing of peoples hopes and reputations, it's understandable that Neji didn't want to be associated with him with Zabuza around.

Lee didn't really mind, it hurt, but he no longer minded as much as he used to. It was hard having to take the looks and comments that he was met with by Neji when he was with his friends. He could handle it hough, because neji would always apologize for evrything said when they were alone. Another friend of his that knew about his secret friendship with the stoic Hyuuga often told him that he shouldn't take that treatment, but Neji was a too important friend to him that he just couldn't end it. He would have to take the bad with a smile on his face, glad that he had someone he knew at the detention. Except...oh...

I didn't know he was gonna be here. His eyes fell on the red head who was having a glaring contest with a stain on the school steps. Le could feel a blush creeping on and quickly looked away, he had always had a huge crush on Gaara, ever since the boy transfered to Konoha, it had only been a couple of weeks, but to Lee it felt like years of devoted love and admoration. There was only one little problem, the boy didn't even know that Lee existed. Maybe today I could get to know him better? With a now happy grin on his face he settled his bag next to the double doors of the school, leaning himself against the yellow brick wall, once in a while stealing glances at both Neji and Gaara.

.

.

.

Normal pov.

Once Iruka had run out of things to complain about, he finally left Zabuza alone. The group stood in silence for a while.

" Sensei, shouldn't we get going?" Neji inquired with impatience lacing his voice.

"No not yet." Iruka replied with a sigh."We still have one more student to wait for," He glanced at his watch."Should be here any second."

Everyones attention turned to the aproaching car. It stopped a few feet away from where they all were standing, and a girl stepped out.

Thats odd, Thoght Zabuza, didn't Raiga say it was supposed to be only guys?

The girl let out a soft good bye to the driver before closing the door. She had long chestnut brown hair cascading over her shoulders and down to the middle of her back, a small breeze caught a couple of strands, playing with them before she tucked them behind her ear. She was wearing a loose blue dress that stopped at the knee, her long legs ending with a pair of black ballerina shoes, around her narrow shoulders she had a thick nitted blue sweather who was buttoned up to her neck, completly hiding her small chest. She looked nervously at the five men who was staring at her.

.

.

.

Haku pov.

With a nervous sigh, Haku Ashika started climbing the school steps. With a small smile, he walked up to Iruka.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Umino Sensei, there was a slight problem with the traffic."

"it's allright." The teacher said with a bemused look at Haku's dress.

Damn it! I shouldn't have worn a shortdress today! Umino sensei has always been disapproving of my cross dressing. As everyone started to shuffle in through the doors, Haku gulped and looked down at his feet. I hope he wont mention anything, Id rather the others don't know, they'd make a mockery of me all day. Holding back the tears with a deep breath he followed the small group down the corridor. Haku got slightly confused when they walked right by the detention room and continued down the hall.

.

.

.

.

Author note:

Now some explanations for this chapter. I have always been a little dissapointed that "the brain" Brian hardly got any part in the movie, he was just shuffled around by the other characters in the movie, so I wanted to give him more insight, thats why I linked Lee too Neji. The past relationship between Neji and Lee will give both characters more dept and trouble.

As for Haku, I desided he would be best put as a transvestite, I'm sorry but you have to admit that he looks, sounds and dress like a girl even in the show. Plus, it would create more drama if the others doesn't know the truth about his gender. I have the idea that he, just like Gaara is a kind of new student at Konoha high, having to transfer there because he was mocked about his cross dressing in his old school. So when he transfered, it was alot easier to just pretend he was a girl, and avoid the mockery, the teachers however knows the truth.

I hope you like the fic, I will update as soon as I can, but belive that the next xhapter might take a while. It depends on if I can borrow my friend computer or not! -.-'


	4. Essay?

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful creation that is Naruto, if I did there would be a lot more yaoi! Nor do I own The breakfast club!

Warnings: This story will be yaoi and is rated M for language and later chapters

Pairings: Neji/Gaara Haku/Zabuza Iruka/Kakashi

Author's Notes: These are some of my favortie yaoi pairings and couplings! Enjoy my twisted fantasies inspired by my favorite movie! ^^

.

.

.

.

Normal pov

Iruka finally stopped by the doors to the school library, he opened the door, locking it in it's position. He motioned for the kids to enter the room, when they didn't move he let out an impatient sigh.

"We will be doing things a little differently today" he declared to the confused students. He nodded towards the door on the opposite wall infront of the library. "I will be sitting in my office right there, you will be sitting in there." He nodded to the library and the tables that had been placed out. "That way I can keep an eye on you and get some work done at the same time, from a safe distance." At the last comment he glared at Zabuza who boredly looked around inside the library. "Well? What are you waiting for? Take a seat!"

They all shuffled into the library and picked a seat. Haku and Neji sat down at the same table, they seemed to be most likely to get along, the others placed themself at a table each. They all took of their jackets except Haku who kept the thick sweather on. Once everyone had settled down in their seats, Iruka started handing out papers and pens to everyone.

Today I want you all to write an essay." He said once all papers and pens had been handed out. "An essay about why you are here today, and explain why the act was done. I want you all to be completey honest in the essay, and I want you all to learn something about yourself!"

Everyone groaned except Haku and Lee who looked like they were close to ralfing.

"This essay will also contain an explanation on who you are. This will be a minimum of 1000 words, and that does not mean the same words repeated 1000 times ending with a 'fuck you', is that clear Momochi? He asked glaring at Zabuza.

.

.

.

Zabuza pov

"Crystal Mr Umino Sensei" He said with a fake smile. Iruka snorted and adressed everyone.

"It is now 07:30, you will have eight hours starting now to write this essay, there will be a lunch break at 12:00. During these eight hours there will be no talking, no mischief and no getting out of these seats! Is that clear?"

"Yes Mr Umino Sensei." Was the labored response of everyone in the room.

Zabuza flipped the bird at Irukas retreating back before he crumpled up his paper and tossed it between Hyuga and the girl. He snorted and grinned at the Hyuugas back.

"Hey Hyuuga, what brought you here? The school policy finally had something to say about your girly hair? "

"Shut up Momochi!" was the response he got.

He snorted again, this day might not be as boring as he thought.

He looked at the girl who had taken a glance at Nejis long brown hair at Zabuza's question. He looked down at the girls plump ass and smirked to himself. Zabuza was well known at the school to get alot of ass whenever he wanted it, both girls and guys alike, he wanted both and got both. This girl however he had not had, and it surprised him, how could he not have noticed such a pretty little thing before? That will have to change.

"Hey guy's" He glanced around the room."How about we close that door and get princess tardy here impregnated." The girl turned wide eyed in her chair and looked at him with horror mixed with disbelief. Neji had also turned and was now glaring at him.

"Hey!" No response. "HEY!"

"What?"

"Touch her and your ass will be totaled man!"

"Totally?" Zabuza asked playfully. Neji leaned closer.

"Totally!" Neji turned back around with a huff. "Why don't you just shut up, nobody want to hear what you've got to say."

"It's a free country" Zabuza said with a smirk and a matter of fact voice. Neji was about to turn around and answer but was stopped by the girl.

"He want's you to get angry so Umino sensei will come in here, just ignore him" Said the soft but steady voice. Neji settled back in his chair.

Zanuza leaned forward slightly.

"Sweets" The girl looked cautiously at him. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried." He smirked at the small flush that was creeping on the girls face. He leaned back in his chair with a smug look on his face. "So," He started with a casual tone. "Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend? Steady dates? Love birds?" He looked at them both, but neither answered. "Come on now Hyuga, level with me, are you fucking the princess or not?" Neji turned furiously to him again and was ready to give a nasty response, but was beaten to the punch.

.

.

.

Haku pov.

"GO TO HELL!" He shouted angrily at Zabuza who seemed surprised at the reaction he got. So did Neji who was still sitting with his mouth open, ready to say something, but never getting there. Haku looked at them both and was ready to say something again, but was interupted by Irukas voice coming from his office.'

"WHAT THE HELL is going on in there! Shut up!"

"Come on you guys, let's just write the essay's like we're supposed to." Was the quite request froma blushing Lee. Haku looked at him, but the gaze was broken when Lee looked back to his papers.

Haku turned back to his own papers and sighed. Write the essay, how can I? I can't write this essay! I can't. I will never be able to look Umino sensei in the eyes again. With another sigh Haku looked at Neji who gave him a slight smile as a praise for his retort to Zabuza, who hadn't said a word since Haku's outburst. He still had no idea where that came from anyway. The guys first comment had shocked him, the second had irritated him, but the third, the third had just made him explode. Never before had he raised his voice like that, never. Just the thought of Zabuza and his smirk made him want to scream. He had never been this easly frustrated by one person before in his life. The only person he could think of right now that he disliked more than Zabuza is Sakura. At the thought of the girl, Hakus anger switched to dread, a cold feeling in his stomach.

I can't write this essay.

.

.

.

.

Neji pov.

Neji glared at his papers, unable to write anything. Damn that Umino and his stupid essay. And damn that fucking asshole Zabuza. Sure, he can mock me if he wants, I can handle it, but she...

He glanced over at Haku again that seemed deep in thought. No, I think she can handle herself. He smiled as he rememberd the stunned look on Zabuza's face when he received the unexpected retort from the quite little girl. He looked back at his papers and frowned. This was not going to be an easy task. He wanted nothing els than to forget that day, not an easy thing to do if you have to write a deep thinking essay about it.

He sat back in his chair and looked around the room, noticing than none of the others had started on their essay's either, not even Lee who earlier told them to focus on their writing, what hypocrisy when he has yet to even start on his own. Neji's gaze fell on the red head who sat furthest away from everyone. He was currently glaring at his papers with a deep frown, and music still blasting in his ears. He had lowered his head slightly, so that all that could be seen of the face was the eyes and the nose. It's kinda qute when he scrunches up his nose like that. Neji was once again caught looking when the red head looked up, their gazes locking. Neji was the first to look away, unable to keep the red heads intense stare.

.

.

.

.

Gaara pov.

There he goes again staring at me. What the hell is his problem? He was shaken from his thoughts when a soft beeping erupted from his iPhone. Oh great! Perfect! Low battry. It's only been a couple of minutes, and now I can't even listen to music.

He looked up with a frustrated exhale and noticed that he was, yet again, being looked at. But not by the Hyuuga, no this time it was the guy at the table infront of him with the big eyebrows. When he noticed Gaara had caught him looking, the guy was quick to look away. Gaara snorted and kept looking at the bowl hair cut infront of him. This needed to be looked further into. As expected, the guys black eyes once again drifted towards Gaara, but quickly looked away. A motion in the corner of his eye told him that the Hyuuga was also looking at him. He ignored it and yanked his earphones out, shoving his iPhone into his bag. With a huff he settled with glaring at his papers, refusing to put his actions into words. The school staff was already judging him, a full out explanation of how very much not sorry he was over his actions would not help.

He glanced around on the various rows of bookshelf surounding their small group of tables. Perhaps he could read something to pass the time now that fate had depriced him of his music. No, probably shouldn't, if Umino walks in her and notices him deep in a book he'll flip for sure. Instead, Gaara pulled his papers closer, grabbing his pen. How about doing some use of these papers. He started to draw. He had always loved drawing, and been kind of good at it too, that will be a good time killer.

.

.

Author note:

Now here is a big change in the characters. The princess is more reserved, the criminal is more brutal and the brain has a crush on the basket case. Sorry about that, I couldn't deside if Gaara should hook up with Neji or Lee, I like both pairings. We'll see how it turns out. ^^ Mohahahaha


	5. Trouble and lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful creation that is Naruto, if I did there would be a lot more yaoi! Nor do I own The breakfast club!

Warnings: This story will be yaoi and is rated M for language and later chapters

Pairings: Neji/Gaara Haku/Zabuza Iruka/Kakashi

Author's Notes: These are some of my favortie yaoi pairings and couplings! Enjoy my twisted fantasies inspired by my favorite movie! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Zabuza pov.

Zabuza was bored, very bored. he looked at Haku, once again admiring her ass when she lent down to her bag to pick up something. His intrest in her was even greater now, the look in her eyes when she yelled at him, her big brown eyes filled with emotion, he had to have her! And he was going to! He simply had to! But now he had to do something before he died of boredoem.

He got up and seated himself on the librarians desk standing next to Haku and Neji's table, smirking down at Haku, who after a while met his gaze, so did Neji.

"What do you want now Momochi?" Inquired Neji with a bitter tone.

"I'm just trying to figure something out about the little damsel next to you" He didn't break Haku's eye contakt as he said this.

"Why don't you figure out a better plan for your future, getting some goals that wont lead you to the gutters, because I can promise you thats where you're heading right now."

"Oh, but I already have a goal!" He gave a false look of dreaming. " I want to be just like you!" He smirked and met Neji's cold glare.

"You don't know anything about me!" Neji gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Oh but I do, I have a great admoration to a guy who's hobby is to beat other guys up." Zabuza smirked malichiously, knowing that would strike a chord.

"Martial art is not about hurting, it's about self defence!" Neji was now standing and looking at Zabuza defiantly, refusing to take offence.

"That's not what I've heard." Zabuza retorted with a smug look that developed into a gloating grin when he saw the Hyuuga flush a slight shade of pink. Meanwhile the rest of the group was staring wide eyed at the two, unsure what to do. Neji willed down his flush and took a deep breath, colllecting himself. He looked back at Zabuza, who's grin was slowly melting of at the lack of an answer from Neji. When Neji did answer it was with a cold voice, totally lacking the angry outburst Zabuza was trying to rise out of him.

"You know Momochi, I don't care what you think, you don't even count. You could disappeared forever, and it wouldn't even make a difference to anyone. You might as well not even exist at this school. Thats how completly worthles your entire pathetic excuse of an existance is."

The tension in the room could be felt by everyone, but it soon disappeared. They all looked at the door when they heard Umino sensei shuffle about in his office. Zabuza quickly jumped of the desk and seated himself next to Haku at his table, looking like he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. They all watched as Umino walked out into the hallway, turned a left and disapeared. Zabuza playfully let out an exhale of relief.

"Wow, that was close." He quickly got up and started aproaching the door.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Neji inquired, irritation clear in his voice.

"Young man, shouldn't you be writning your paper?" Zabuza replied in a stern voice. He looked out in the hallway. The dragon must have gone to the bathroom or something. Perfect! With a smirk he pulled out his pocket knife and unscrewed the screw that held the locking mechanism in the door stopper. He had barely pocketed the screw before the door closed with a soft slam. He started walking back to his desk with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"What the fuck is the matter with you Momochi? Fix the door right now!"

"What do I know about doors?" He calmly seated himself and rested his feet on the desk. This will be fun. I wonder if they'll rat me out.

.

.

.

.

Normal pov.

Iruka was walking back to his office when he got the feeling that something was wrong. He turned towards the library, the door was closed.

"Momochi..." He tore open the door, startling all the students. He tried to lock the door stopper back into place, but noticed a screw missing. God damn it Momochi, playing with screws again! He calmly turned towards the kids and walked over to Zabuza.

"Give me the screw" He said with an icy coldness in his voice.

"I don't know what you're atlking about sir."

"I am sick and tired of your games Momochi! Give me the SCREW!" He was flushing with anger.

"I don't have it! Maybe the screw just fell out?"

Iruka looked about ready to grow fangs and bite Zabuzas head of, but was interupted by a small hesitant voice.

"Excuse me sir? But why would anyone want to steal a screw?"

Iruka looked in astonished desbelief at Haku that highly resembled a deer caught in headlights.

"Are you telling me..." He walked closer to Haku. "That Zabuza Momochi did not steal that screw? Well?"

"Well, sir it could have just fallen out" Came the answer from Neji. At this Haku nodded his head.

Iruka seemed to be collecting himself for a while. He then looked around the room with disbelief.

"If Momochi didn't take that damn screw, then what the fuck happened to it? Hm?" He looked at Lee. "Could you answer me that?"

"M-must have fallen out sir" Came the unsure answer froma flusterd Lee.

Irukas flush deepend and he pointed to Gaara.

"You! Dark child! Where's the screw!"

Everyone looked to Gaara for his response. Gaara looked around at everyone, then he pulled down his hood, pulled up his scarf, and with a squeek his forhead made contact to his desk.

"he doesn't talk to people sir." Zabuza said, turning back in his chair.

Iruka stood there for a couple of moments, gaping like a fish, before he with a huff stormed of to the door. He took hold of a chair on his way, opened the door and tried to rest it on the chair to keep it open.

"The door is way to heavy sir!" Zabuza argued.

The door easily pushed away the chair and slammed shut, Iruka cursing behind the closed door. He opened the door and took hold of a small movable shelf with pamflets in it.

"Hyuuga, come here and give me a hand with this!"

Neji did, and they had soon placed the shelf in the doorway, keeping the door open.

"Is that really wise sensei? What if there's a fire? The schoolboard wouldn't be so happy about knowing you would endanger student lives by blocking the exit, now would they? Zabuza said with a smug look on his face, grinning when the teacher flushed at his point.

"What's the matter with you Hyuuga! Move that thing at once! I would have expected better of you! Get back to your seat!"

Neji got back to his seat with a scowl on his usually stoic face. Muttering quietly about Irukas blame. Iruka chose to ignore it.

"Now, since the door is broken, it will have to stay closed, but you all better behave at your best or I swear to kami I will make you regret it!"

Once the teacher had left, Haku and Neji could hear a soft thanks coming from behind them, but neither of them gave a response, or even showed they had heard.

Time went by slowly, and one by one the teenagers eyelids started to get very heavy. Soon, all of their heads was resting on their arms or desks.

.

.

- Time skip -

.

.

Iruka looked at the clock, 10:17, better check on the kids. As he enter the room he came to a stop, they were all asleep. Darn those kid, is this what they call writing an esse?

"Hey! Wake up!" Neither of the kids moved. He sighed deeply.

"Who has to go to the bathroom?" He was not surprised when five hands raised into the air.

.

.

.

.

.

Zabuza pov.

Zabuza was bored out of his mind! The clock was now 11:52, it would soon be lunch time, not that it matterd, it's not like he had any lunch with him. He frowned when his stomach rumbled. He looked up when Umino walked in.

"Okay, almost time for lunch, so you can put down your pens and unpack your things."

"Excuse me sir? Are we eating in here! I find that the cafeteria would be alot more suitable." Was the response from Neji.

"Do you now? Well I think you are perfectly fine right here where I know where I've got you."

"Excuse me sir?" Zabuza imitated Neji perfectly. "Will there be any milk available for lunch?" He pulled out his best fake smile ever.

"We are quite thirsty." Haku quietly added.

Iruka looked to be thinking over the request for a moment.

"There is a sodamachine in the teachers lounge, you can get drinks there."

"I'll get them!" Zabuza offerd and got up from his chair.

"Oh no! I am not having you running around the halls Momochi! Hyuuga, you go!" He looked over the other students. "And take Sabaku with you!"

Everyone looked to Gaara, who had removed his hood and was now staring at Iruka like he was a carrot with a bikini.

"You heard me! Get going!" Iruka said with a stern look.

Gaara got up with a huff and quickly scrambled out into the hallway with a confused but pleased Neji following him.

.

.

.

.

Neji pov.

Neji was slowly walking down the hall, with the faint sound of the red heads foot steps close behind him. He smirked. As pleasant as it was to just walk in silence, Neji was practicly crawling out of his scin to talk to his unsuspected company.

"So wich poison do you prefer?" He looked to Gaara who raised an hairless brow at his silly coment. "What do you usually drink?" He tried. After a while he got a response he didn't expect.

"Vodka."

Neji gave him a doubtful look.

"When do you drink vodka?"

"When ever..." Gaara replied casually.

"Is that why you're here today?" Neji asked catiously, he didn't get a response.

They ended up getting coke for all of them. On the way back, Gaara walked ahead of him and sat back down at his seat. Neji sat down at his own seat and picked up his lunch bag, pausing when he saw what Haku was placing up for himself. A box of sushi.

"What the hell is that!" he heard Zabuza ask.

"Sushi?"

"Yeah. Raw fish, rice and sea weed." Haku smiled sweetly at the discusted face Zabuza made.

Neji shook his head and pulled up his bag on the table, starting to unpack his own lunch. Let's see what they've packed for me today. Three ham sandwiches, a bag of crisps, two energybars, a bottle of nutrition drink, an apple and a banana, what...this can't be! They must be kidding me! How many times must I tell them that I don't like apples? He sighed and glanced over at Zabuza and Haku who stared wide eyed at his lunch.

"What?" He inquired, but they both turned away without giving him an answer.

.

.

.

.

Zabuza pov

Zabuza shook his head at Neji's mountain of food, how can one person eat that much? He got up from his seat and walked over to Lee's table, sitting down next to him. He grabbed Lee's lunch bag and pulled it over too himself. He knit his hands together and looked at Lee.

"So, what are we having today?"

"Just basic lunch I suppose." Lee said catiously.

"Well lets see then." He picked up out a thermos and placed it between himself and the nervous Lee.

"Milk?"

"Soup."

Zabuza continued rummanging through the bag until some sandwitches, and cut's of fruit and vegetables had joined the thermos on the table.

"Well, this is a very nutritious lunch you've got here. Did you'r mom marry Mr Perfect?"

"No, Mr Maito." Snickering was heard from the other table

Zabuza was about to get of Lee's case when a crunching noise made him halt his movements. They all turned around and stared at Gaara who was preparing his lunch, all their mouths opened in amazement at what they saw.

.

.

.

Author note:

Yes I know, they're all asian, and are well aware what sushi is, but the movie is set in the US 1985, and sushi wasn't very common then. Don't hate me for that!

Besides that, I hope the story is enjoyed so far! ^^


End file.
